


Explosion

by Omegathyst



Series: Flutterfuck [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dildos, Eating out, F/F, Lesbian Character, Loss of Virginity, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: When Ponyville finds out about Fluttershy's virginity, she is determined to lose it, and taste a certain kind of fruit along the way.





	Explosion

"So...if you need anymore help with the animals, just ask."  
  
"Thank you Discord." Fluttershy smiled, letting Discord leave her cottage to go to the Sweet Feather Sanctuary.  
  
Discord was sweet, but Fluttershy suspected that he was being extra nice for the same reason that everypony else was tending to her every need.  
  
She had let it slip that she was still a virgin, and she should've known that word would spread fast. Especially since all the other Elements had already exposed their flowers in passion.  
  
Rainbow Dash was even skipping Wonderbolt practice and teaching to check up on Fluttershy, making she wasn't overwhelmed with any responsibilities. So was Big Mac, Sugar Belle, Pinkie, Cheerilee, and several strangers that she vaguely remembered.  
  
It was getting tiresome, especially when Fluttershy already _knew_ who she wanted. She knew the mare that'd be perfect for her first time. And by the end of the day, she'd be honest about how she felt.  
  
_Yes, that's the best way to go about it._  
  
The world became hazy as she slipped a hoof past her belly and tickled her delicate flower, swooning and falling over. Her lower hooves slammed into the carpet as she felt euphoria in the form of a certain badass beauty.  
  
Was it best to take advantage of Discord's time, doing this while he was taking care of her animals? Probably not, but Fluttershy was always kind. Taking a break to enjoy herself was something she was learning over time.  
  
Her wings opened up, and she bit into her pink mane as dancing images of blonde hair and muscular legs quickened her pace. Her bottom hooves were trembling, and she held back a squeal as the world flashed in a bright orange hue.  
  
She could practically _taste_ her.  
  
After she'd hit her sweet climax, Fluttershy curled up on the carpet for an hour before she started to clean up. As she drank her tea, Fluttershy was practically _glowing_ with anticipation.  
  
She groomed herself thoroughly, using fruit perfume that she borrowed from Rarity, before leaving to relieve Discord of his duties.  
  
As she walked into the Sweet Feather Sanctuary, Angel ran to her side and hopped on her shoulders. Several other animals came to see her, and Discord teleported in front of her.  
  
_"My my,_ you certainly look happy." Discord grinned.  
  
"I am, the animals should be fine for the rest of the day." Fluttershy explained. "Take Angel back to the cottage, I'm going to attend to a prior engagement."  
  
Discord didn't ask, though he badly wanted to. Fluttershy could tell, but purposefully left it at that.  
  
"Thanks Discord~" Fluttershy blinked as sweetly as she could, hoping it'd distract Discord for the rest of the day.  
  
"N-No problem." Discord stuttered, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Fluttershy turned away and felt Discord's eyes still on her. She craved his chaos a little, but a certain flavor of delicious fruit was too much to resist for her first time.  
  
She wandered away from the Ponyville Square until she was at Sweet Apple Acres, letting the wind blow past her beautiful mane.  
  
Her friendship with Applejack was as good as any of her closest friendships, and that is what she wanted to change. For a mare who was wholeheartedly honest, Applejack was very mysterious about her past. Knowing that Applejack's parents were not around, Fluttershy knew that she must've gone through some rough shit.  
  
This wasn't entirely about her, no, she wanted to extend her kindness to Applejack no matter what the outcome was.  
  
She'd make it up to Discord too, maybe she'd spend the day at his house another time, and let things go from there. But right now, Fluttershy had planned what'd hopefully be the perfect evening.  
  
Big Mac galloped to her right away, waiting for her to ask for anything she wanted.  
  
"Hello Big Mac, I was just coming to visit Applejack." Fluttershy said. "Could you take me to her?"  
  
"Eeyup." Big Mac turned around and Fluttershy followed him into the barn.  
  
They kept walking until they were standing in front of a door with an apple symbol on it.  
  
"You take care." Big Mac whispered in Fluttershy's ear.  
  
Applejack's brother walked away, keeping his composure. Fluttershy thought little of it, and knocked on Applejack's door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Fluttershy. May I come in?" Fluttershy asked.  
  
"Sure, sugarcube. Anything for ya." Applejack responded.  
  
_Anything?_  
  
Fluttershy gently opened the door and allowed herself in, closing it. Applejack was absent of her hat, sprawling on her bed and looking down at her blanket.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about a lot." Applejack admitted. "Mares are really somethin', aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah..." Fluttershy stared; Applejack's homosexuality was no secret. And recently, her own pansexuality wasn't either.  
  
"Is there a certain mare you like?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack looked at her.  
  
"Promise ya won't tell?" Applejack said.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, I've been longing for Rarity for a long time." Applejack sighed. "She started dating a new stallion, and I'm just dealing with the pain all over again."  
  
"I don't blame you, Apples. She's a beautiful mare." Fluttershy smiled, joining her on the bed. "But...I always thought she was impossible to get a hold of. She acts like she's out of everypony's league. M-My apologies, I don't mean to speak ill of her."  
  
"No, no. It's okay, I appreciate your honesty." Applejack gave a small smile. "I wonder that all the time. But...that's not why you're here is it? Just to talk?"  
  
"Nope." Fluttershy struggled to not touch Applejack right then and there. She never had her first kiss before, or even a special somepony, and she knew that she had so much love to give.  
  
She could smell the apples blooming in her nose, the world spinning blissfully as she betrayed some of her deepest desires. Applejack smirked.  
  
"I heard that you've never had sex before." Applejack admitted. "Ah remember when I was barely older than a filly when Rara and I first fooled around. We tried to be as quiet as possible in her room, then she ghosted me until we met again years later."  
  
"At the concert?" Fluttershy whispered, shocked when Applejack nodded.  
  
"I sent her letters everyday for several weeks before ah got the hint." Applejack sighed. "I thought it was such a touching gesture, but I think she was tossing those letters in the trash once she saw 'em."  
  
"She should've been honest with you." Fluttershy's ears flattened. "You'd never do that to me, would you?"  
  
_"Of course not!"_ Applejack cried. "But...are you sure you want it to be me? After I told you that I wanted Rarity?"  
  
**_"Absolutely~"_** Fluttershy leaned against Applejack, her heart singing with every breath she took. "Nothing else would satisfy my desires for my first time. I want to know you in the most intimate way possible."  
  
"Holy shit, Flutters." Applejack laughed, her muzzle pressed against her dear friend's. "I'm honored."  
  
Fluttershy rested her right wing on Applejack's back and took the leap, closing the distance between their lips softly.  
  
As expected, Applejack was more intense, slowly pushing Fluttershy so her back was on the bed with her wings and legs spread open.  
  
Applejack prodded Fluttershy's mouth open and pushed her tongue inside, humping Fluttershy's stomach hungrily. Fluttershy felt herself getting wet from the heat of their mouths.  
  
Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Applejack and pushed her deeper into the kiss, until their lips were pushed even tighter.  
  
She could feel Applejack give a long moan into her mouth. Applejack was becoming a lot more animalistic, before she broke away and pulled out a long wooden dildo from her nightstand.

“Like the smoothness?” Applejack placed the object in Fluttershy's hooves. “I made it myself from an apple tree. It's double-ended.”

Fluttershy was definitely ready for more action and less explaining, she put the wooden dildo towards her entrance while Applejack did the same fading her.

It was almost too much, looking into those pair of lustful emeralds as she felt her virginity being broken, allowing the wooden dildo to placed snugly in her already wet vagina. Applejack closed her eyes briefly as the other end entered her own delicious pie.

Together, the two mares both thrusted into the dildo, once again meeting in a hot tangle of lips and tongues. Fluttershy desperately thrusted forward, feeling her chest bounce against Applejack's.

Her wings were out, rigidly horizontal as she threw her head towards the ceiling and gave a high-pitched cry.

“Fuck Flutters, you're the hottest mare I've ever fucked.” Applejack growled. “Am I going to make ya cum? Am I gonna make my little princess cum?”

The nickname made Fluttershy shutter, she hadn't even considered that she could be kinky. But today was full of firsts, she knew from the new feeling of fire burning within every inch of her: her ears, her face, her stomach, and her deflowered core.

Applejack leaned in and smooched Fluttershy's neck all the way to her jawline, still thrusting the dildo further into Fluttershy.

Fluttershy placed her legs over Applejack's, kissing the orange mare's jawline as well.

 _“Oh! A-A-Apples!”_ Fluttershy squeaked. “ _Harder!”_

Fluttershy could see Applejack smirk out of the corner of her eye, then she thrusted and hit the **_perfect_ ** spot inside Fluttershy, causing her to give a girly moan that'd give any stallion a boner on the spot.

“That's fuckin’ right, immortals and goddesses wanted that pussy, and who did you come to?” Applejack spoke, kissing Fluttershy's face between pauses. **_“Me.”_ **

_“Applejack!”_ Fluttershy cried, squirting gooey pools of cum around the wooden dildo, still thrusting forward. 

Applejack gave a long moan, her body shaking as she rode out her own orgasm. She wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy and the two french-kissed as they kept thrusting into each other.

Fluttershy managed to control her aroused wings to make them wrap around Applejack in a close embrace. Fluttershy felt like they were thrusting into the delicious hardness of literal wood for hours, crying each other's names as they came several more times.

Applejack tossed the dildo into the trash after they came again, and she threw herself onto Fluttershy, hungrily sucking at her nipples.

“ _Apple…”_ Fluttershy wondered if Applejack was the real Element of Generosity, giving the pegasus everything she wanted and plenty more.

It seemed to be the case, as Applejack took the time to lick any possible dust out of Fluttershy's pussy. It became practically devouring as Applejack shoved her face into Fluttershy's vagina, slurping away like it was her last meal.

Fluttershy ran her hooves into Applejack's blonde hair, thrusting forward until she squirted her mare-cum into Applejack's face. When Applejack slowly pulled away, she looked smug, licking the liquid off her muzzle.

Applejack picked out a towel in her dresser, promptly wiping her face clean before putting it away. Applejack gave one long look at the sweaty, yellow, and pink mess on her bed.

“Hope that fulfilled your wildest dreams, Shy.” Applejack smiled. “I'm gonna turn in.”

Applejack slowly pulled the blanket from under Fluttershy and placed it over her, climbing into the bed to join her.

Fluttershy spent several minutes catching her breath, managing a response to Applejack.

 **_“It was everything.”_ ** Fluttershy smiled, lightly kissing Applejack's muzzle.

She found her head snuggled against Applejack's chest, anticipating what would come next. Half of Ponyville wanted to fuck her, that was obvious.

And now that she got what she wanted, it could happen.

 _Not to mention, I could ride that thick red cock of Big Mac's while Sugar Belle and I make out. And I still gotta return Discord’s favors, and Rainbow Dash. Oh this will be so much fun!_  
  


* * *

 

Fluttershy woke up blissfully happy, munching away on apple pancakes made by Applejack herself.

She sat at the table with her and her family; Granny and Apple Bloom ate their breakfast obliviously. Big Mac ate each of his pancakes in one bite, glancing nervously at Fluttershy.

_How cute, he knows that I had sex with his sister. Does he think that I'm off limits? Or is he hoping; trying his luck? Well, I'm not mean. I won't keep him wondering._

“Me and Apple Bloom have to head to the Friendship School now.” Applejack announced after finishing breakfast. “See you tomorrow Flutter.”

Fluttershy beamed, remembering that Rainbow Dash was covering her classes for yesterday and today. Well, today was better than any other.

“I'm taking a nap, wake me up at lunchtime.” Granny told her grandson before slowly getting up and leaving.

“Hey Big Mac?” Fluttershy whispered with her signature sweetness. “I got something to tell you. Follow me?”

Fluttershy felt like she should've made a more convincing argument, but Big Mac abruptly jumped out of his seat and almost broke the wooden floor.

The big stallion followed Fluttershy, who couldn't be happier with herself.


End file.
